Marauders And Co
by The Stag and the Doe
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the Marauder Era.
1. Don't Let Go

**A/N: I decided to keep together all these drabbles. Mostly head-canon that I've just expanded when I have the time. Like during class. **

* * *

The day before they were due to leave Hogwarts for the last time, James rose early. Leaving a note explaining where he was, he found himself sitting under the very tree by which he'd spent several years trying to impress one girl. A girl who would soon become his wife.

"Lily Potter." He smiled to himself. Never had that name sounded quite as good as it did now. Not even a year ago, he'd sat staring at the lake, much like he did now, trying to plan a desperate, last-ditch effort to make her see the truth.

As it turned out, he needn't have tried so hard.

But he didn't regret any of it. Perhaps, if given the chance, he would try to go back and change how he acted towards her. But the fact that he was such an idiot once was an important part of their relationship. It was proof that he grew up, and that she appreciated it.

Just then, a voice floated towards him in the morning air. His favourite voice.

"Hadn't picked you for the sentimental type, Potter." James quickly turned around to see her sitting up the bank a little way.

"You're up early," he said, making his way over.

"I could say the same." Her laugh, possibly the most beautiful thing in the world, rang out over the water.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Not long. I was waiting for you to say something, actually, but I guess you were far too wrapped up in your thoughts."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I wasn't trying to ignore you-" She silenced him with her lips.

"Tell me what you were thinking about."

"You," he replied honestly. "How this, right here, is all where it started, but tomorrow we'll be gone."

"Is that a bad thing?" He looked back over to the castle, thinking. He would miss it, of course. But at the same time, he was looking forward to starting his life in the real world. With Lily.

"No, it's not. Besides, our kids can tell us all about it," he said, only half-joking.

"Kids? After we're married, I hope?" A small smirk crossed her face.

"'Course. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry. Can we go get breakfast?"

"You're always hungry. It's lucky I know how to cook." She stood up anyway, and reached out for his hand.

He took it, knowing that he'd never want to let go.


	2. Potions Notes

**I own nothing. Be warned, smut ahead.**

**Yeah, Lily really just can't argue with James.**

* * *

"No, James!"

"Come on, just give me one more look!"

"Do you want to fail your NEWTs?" Lily glared at him from her spot on his bed, papers strewn across his sheets. James winked at her.

"I'm not going to fail, you know it. Besides, if I don't see your notes, I might. And do you really want that on your conscience?" For the last five minutes he had been trying to pry her Potions notes away from her, in what was turning out to be a very unproductive study session. The dorm was empty; Sirius, Remus and Peter had all gone in search of the library instead.

"James Potter. Are you telling me that after seven years you don't even have your own Potions notes?" She looked furious.

"Why do I need to take notes? It's a boring subject, anyway." His hand slowly crept along the edge of the bed towards a neatly printed piece of parchment.

"Don't you dare." She snatched it out of his way, looking flustered. With barely a week to go before their exams, Lily was at her limit. Stress had overcome her, and James could barely even sneak in a quick kiss. "You are honestly the most ridiculously arrogant person I know. Did you expect to pass with flying colours just like that?" James shrugged, grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look. Honestly, I don't even know why I put up with you and that fat head. You haven't changed a bit." She looked back down at her book, turning away from him slightly.

"Aw, come on, that's not fair. I've grown up, haven't I?" He leaned closer to her, trying to get her to smile.

"An infinitesimally small amount, perhaps. But you're still arrogant enough to think that you'll get through your exams without lifting a finger. It's pathetic." At that, James shifted a few pages and moved beside her.

"Lily, please stop stressing out. You'll be fine." He tried to put an arm around her, but she stopped him.

"Shut up. I hate you, Potter. I hate you and your big head that seems to be able to hold all the information you'll ever need so you can breeze through your exams." James sighed.

"Lily, you're the smartest in our year."

"I am not! Besides, spending all this time with you probably hasn't done anything to help my grades!" She tried in vain to push him away.

"What? When was the last time you even kissed me?" James suddenly got a very mischievous thought into his head. "I think someone needs a shag," he said, in an incredibly annoying singsong voice. Lily slapped him.

"How can you think about that at a time like this? Merlin help me, I hate you." James pretended to pout, then quickly whipped her book out of her hands, kissing her full on the mouth. Caught by surprise, it took her a few moments to pull away.

"James! Not now!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are an insensitive-" But she didn't get another word out. James had pinned her hands behind her and kissed her again, but this time she retaliated, latching her mouth onto his and kissing him back angrily.

"Don't think this changes anything, you pr-"

"Shh, less talking, more snogging. Channel your anger into screwing me." He smirked against her mouth as she began to tear away his shirt. His glasses askew, he flicked his wand, vanishing their clothes. No time for slow seduction. He chuckled, flicking at her earlobe with his tongue as she moaned beneath him.

"Still feel like studying?" She could have hit him again.

"Don't you even think about stopping, James Potter." He grinned wickedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He quickly thrust up into her, neither of them caring that their shouts of pleasure could probably be heard from downstairs. James' eyes squeezed shut, his hands roaming across her body. Who needed exams, really? She was all he needed to get by. Lily, with her big brain and beautiful eyes and fiery personality. Who happened to be whimpering and mumbling his name into his chest. James leant down and nibbled along her neck, kissing and licking, which pushed her over the edge.

"James!" she yelled, her climaxing washing over her. He felt her convulse around him and he let go as well, his hips jerking against her as he rode out his pleasure. They fell back onto the bed, gasping and panting.

"Why do I even bother arguing with you?" James laughed quietly, shrugging, curling up into her.

"Makes for good sex?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're still a prat. My prat. I love you, James."


	3. Lupin

Pain. Pain beyond pain.

I'd only wandered outside for a few minutes. The full moon looked pretty, and it was exciting for a five-year-old boy to disobey his parents. Because they'd told me not to leave the house that night.

A huge, grey, scary-looking thing sprang out of the darkness. Little me didn't have a chance. It bared its teeth and as I screamed for help, spells came flashing towards it. But it was too late. I was covered in blood, unconscious, with a huge bite mark in my shoulder. I was dragged inside, my father scaring the beast away.

That was the last time I ignored my parents' words.

Later, I found out that he came after us because my father had insulted him. He never forgave himself for his slip of the tongue. I can see the guilt in his eyes every time he looks at me.

Every month afterwards has been the same. Ripping, searing pain as my transformation takes place. And my mind turns feral.

They tried. They tried desperately to find a cure. But there isn't one.

There is no denying the fact that I am a monster.

They told me I might not be able to attend Hogwarts. Yet, the letter sits right in front of me, emerald green ink and heavy parchment.

But how can I go? Knowing what I am? How could the Headmaster be foolish enough to let me around other innocent children?

I can never have friends. They'd find out what I was. And run away. Like they should.

I can never have a normal life. I don't deserve one.


	4. Chocolate Milk

**Credit has to go to Steph for giving me this hilarious idea.**

* * *

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, James." He shrugged, his arms around her.

"Like what?"

"Mate, she's got a point," said Peter, too quiet for Lily to hear. James elbowed him, keen to hear what she had to say.

"Like the fact I once had a goldfish, and I accidentally killed it by pouring chocolate milk into his tank." Sirius burst out laughing, and her cheeks coloured.

"It's not that funny! James, control your dog."

"Only if you tell me about it." He grinned, amused.

"There's nothing to tell! I was five, and Petunia told me the fish looked hungry. I tried standing on a chair but I couldn't reach the fish food. So I thought he might want some of my chocolate milk." Her voice grew quieter, and she mumbled the last words into James' chest, trying to hide her face, which was bright red.

"If that's your track record with pets, it's no wonder you've never had an owl," said Remus, trying to sound reasonable despite the grin on his face.

"James," she whined. "Tell your 'friends' to stop laughing at me."

"I'm laughing too, it's the funniest thing I've heard all day." She poked him in the ribs, hard.

"Maybe I'll get another fish and call it Potter. And kill it on purpose this time," she muttered, smirking.


	5. Summer at Spinner's End

It would be autumn in Spinner's End tomorrow. But Lily wouldn't be there. She and Sev would be on a train - to where, exactly, she still didn't know.

But she did know that a different life would be waiting for her.

She wasn't sure if she was scared about it or not. But Sev had promised that he would be with her.

He'd told her a lot. All about the castle, and the lessons, and the magic. But there was still one thing she wasn't sure about. She turned her head to look at Sev, who was lying beside her in the long grass.

"It doesn't matter, right? That I'm... Muggleborn?"

"Of course not, I've told you before. You'll be great. Haven't you seen all things you can do already? You've got so much magic. I bet you'll be top of the class."

"But you already know lots of spells!" Sev paused, frowning.

"They- they're not important spells though." Lily laughed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Hogwarts sounds so much more exciting than here."

"Yeah, it is."

"Promise we'll still hang out here in summer?"

"Promise."

"Promise we'll still be friends in seven years?"

"Always," said Sev. "We'll always be friends."


	6. Must Have Done Something Right

**Must Have Done Something Right - Relient K**

**Listen to it if you haven't, it's the perfect James/Lily song.**

* * *

_If anyone could make me a better person you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

* * *

It was late at night, and they lay in his four-poster bed, Lily curled up in his arms.

"What- why did you change your mind about me? When?" She simply smiled up at him.

"Sixth year. You started to grow on me a little, though I would have never admitted it. "

"But I was still... an awful git that year."

"James, _honestly_. You're so hard on yourself. You grew up. It just took a little while." He looked up at the roof, sighing.

"I just can't believe it. That you're here. With me. You could probably do so much better than me. I don't deserve you. " Lily laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"I think you're perfect."

"Only because of you. If I hadn't realised how much of an idiot I was around you, I wouldn't have changed. I changed for you."

"You didn't change, James. It was always there; the good, kind, loyal James was always there. You just had to find it."

"But arrogant me is still there."

"That doesn't make you a bad person. The fact that you acknowledge it makes you a very good person. You remind me of that good person every single day. And it makes me so proud. You do deserve me, James. Ten times over. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I fell in love with you." James sat there for a few moments, letting it sink in.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you. And don't you ever forget it."


End file.
